A Cute Scene
by kaggiebabiex0x
Summary: Just a cute Twoshot. Inu and Kags are married with babies. Pure fluff characters might be weird.Holiday Special Up! Merry Christmas and It Feels Good to Be BACK IN ACTION! Thank! IXKA
1. A Cute Scene

An: okay since I have writers block from my story The Only One, I decided to write a one-shot. Okie...

In the feudal era the earth was beautiful. The sun was shining, flowers were blooming, and the birds were chirping their own melody. River rafts made small sounds and everything seemed to be as peace. That's when Inuyasha decided to wake up. He slowly opened him golden eyes and looked around. He looked down and saw a beautiful woman with raven hair. He bent down towards her and whispered in her ear.

"Wake up babe," He whispered. The young woman turned and moaned mumbling about 5 more minutes. The normal process of someone being ripped out of their dreams the true relaxation. The woman finally opened her eyes to look at Inuyasha.

"Hey sweety, good morning, I'll go and get breakfast going." Kagome smiled and kissed her husband right on the lips. Soon she started giving his butterfly kisses which then turned into a passionate kiss.

"Eww mommy and daddy are kissing!" a four year old child screamed. Kagome stopped kissing and rested her forehead on Inuyasha's. She finally turned her head to look at her oldest child, her son, Keioku.

"Mornin', go down stairs and I'll be there soon okay hun?" Kagome smiled. The little boy nodded and started going down stairs. Right before he was about to exit he turned and smiled.

"By the way, Sakura is crying again." He stated before leaving for his destination. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and pouted. Her hair pooled over his face.

" Wanna help your little baby out and make some ramen for everyone while I handle Sakura?" Kagome asked in a baby voice. Inuyasha looked at her and kissed her lips.

"Fine, but I'm making a lot then hunting demons." Inuyasha stated. Kagome smiled and got off Inuyasha and started walking towards Sakura's room. Inuyasha smiled as he saw Kagome's 7 month pregnant belly. He smiled, however, he wasn't sure he could handle 3 kids. He got up and headed down stairs. Sakura was their baby girl and the youngest at the age of 2. He was lost in thought as he was making breakfast.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Sakura screamed as she and Kagome came down the stairs. Inuyasha took Sakura from Kagome. Sakura started giggling.

" How is my baby girl doing this lovely morning?" Inuyasha asked. Sakura looked just like her mother the only difference was that she had ears like Inuyasha and has baby fangs.

" I good daddy. Mommy made silly noises." Sakura smiled. Inuyasha laughed and looked at Kagome playing with Keioku. Keioku had silver hair and ears like Inuyasha. He had a mixture of golden and brown eyes. He too had baby fangs. Inuyasha set Sakura down and started serving the ramen.

"Okay breakfast!" Inuyasha screamed. Everyone gathered around their little table and ate. Half way through breakfast Inuyasha was stairing at his empty bowl. Keioku left to play with his toys while Kagome still sat there feeding Sakura. God, he loved this woman. He scooted over to her and looked at Sakura.

"Hey baby girl can I have a some noodles?" Inuyasha asked.

"No daddy, u choke." The baby smiled.

Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other and smiled. Sakura loved to eat and she was just too cute sometimes. She always said the funniest things.

"Daddy? More?" Sakura looked like she was expecting more food. Inuyasha smiled and gave her some noodles.

"I love you" Inuyasha said to Sakura.

"I love you" Sakura repeated.

"Can I have a kiss?" Inuyasha asked. Sakura leaned up and kissed Inuyasha's nose. Inuyasha turned to Kagome. 6 years since they married and they still had fiery passion. Inuyasha leaned into Kagome.

"I love you" He said. Kagome smiled.

"I love you too" Kagome responded.

"Kiss?" Inuyasha asked expectantly. Kagome giggled and leaned down and captured his lips with her own. It was gentle but they both felt the love.

"Mwa" Sukura screamed out while jumping up and down blowing kisses. Kagome smiled.

" yeah, yeah?" Inuyasha asked as he moved closer to Sakura. He started tickling her. Sakura kept laughing. Kagome watched and rubbed her belly. What a cute scene.

AN: Done I'll make it a real story if people want me too. I don't own Inuyasha at all. Please review. sorry if character seem wierd!!


	2. A Cute Christmas

AN: I really don't know what to say. Lol enjoy!

2 years later

"Inuyasha, come on! You know my mother likes to eat Christmas Eve dinner at exactly 6:00 on the dot! And it's already 5:30 and we're not even on our way yet." Kagome screamed at her lazy husband. Said husband was laying face down on his and Kagome's cot.

"Kagome, please just 5 more minutes. I'm so tired, all I need is 5 minutes of shut eye." Inuyasha smiled at the way he phrased his begging. In all honesty he wasn't tired; he was actually more awake than anyone considering he is a half demon after all. Inuyasha just needed time away from Kagome, as cruel as it sounded. She had been so emotional for the last week he couldn't handle it, today she is angry, yesterday she was happy, and the day before that, well let's just say she wanted to stay in bed…all day! That was Inuyasha's favorite day, but he still couldn't handle it. That's right, you heard correctly the great Inuyasha defeated by his emotional wife.

"Ugh, Inuyasha I can't believe you! I'm taking the kids and going to my mom's house. Come when you're ready but don't expect to be sleeping in the same bed as me tonight." With that said Kagome put Sakura and the newest addition Hikaru in the stroller, with a six year old Keioku by her side, and walked off to the well.

Inuyasha got up from the cot and watched his family walk away. Shit! Was all Inuyasha could say. He didn't want Kagome to get upset. Inuyasha ran outside and was going to run after Kagome, but quickly changed his mind figuring that Kagome should cool off first before he talks to her.

Kagome was walking so fast that Keioku kept tripping over his tiny feet. Finally Kagome slowed down and started to talk to herself, which didn't go unnoticed by her oldest son.

"Mommy are you mad at Daddy…again?" Keioku asked his mommy. Kagome looked down and smiled.

"Yes baby I am, but it's only because your daddy is a big doo die ball" Keioku looked at his mother and laughed a little bit but then stopped.

"Mommy does that mean that I'm a doo die ball. People tell I look a lot like daddy and I don't wanna be doo die mommy, I really don't!" Keioku said with a worried expression on his face. He was just so cute! And he was a spinning image of Inuyasha. It always made Kagome wonder if this is what Inuyasha's mother put up with.

"Baby the only thing you are is human, demon and a cutie bootie. That's all! I promise." Kagome laughed.

"Mommy, I am not cute. Daddy says that we men are hanksurm" Keioku said with his head in the air. (Hanksurm means hansom) Kagome giggled.

"Really now, is that true? Are you boys hanksurm, Hikaru?" Kagome asked as the baby giggled.

"Mommy?" asked little Sakura, who was sucking on a lollipop. Kagome looked down at her daughter.

"Yes sweetie?" Kagome asked.

"Well, Mommy I think that we's are better then boyses cuz you know we are girls and guises gots cooties but daddy doesn't. I think we are hanksurm too even more then boyses cuz girls are juts betta then boyses. And lots more stronger.. auntie Sango and unkie Miro are always beatsin each other up and auntie Sango always wins." Sakura said as she sighed and put the lollipop back in her mouth. Not knowing exactly what Sakura said Kagome just nodded and continued their walk to the well.

Later At Night

It was nine on the dot. Inuyasha thought it was a good time to finally go to talk with Kagome. Inuyasha made it to the well in no time and hopped in. Earlier in the day Inuyasha stopped over at the Higurashi shrine and put his presents for Kagome down. He came out of the well and walked to the main entrance of Kagome's old home. Even though he knew Kagome for 11 years and was married to her for 8 of those years he still felt he needed to knock on the front door.

Kagome was just finishing putting the kids to sleep when she heard a knock at the door. Kagome went over to the door and opened it only to see her husband standing there. Kagome moved aside and let him in. They both walked over to the comfy couches that were placed in the sitting area. Kagome and Inuyasha both stared at each other and at the same time blurted out how sorry they were.

"What are you sorry about?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. Inuyasha thought for a moment on what to say and how to make it come out right in order for Kagome not to get mad.

"I'm sorry for sleeping in when I should've come here with you and the kids." Inuyasha said. Kagome looked at him and shook her head.

"I should apologize; I blew things out of proportion. If you were tired I should've let you rest but I didn't and I just gave you a hard time. Do you forgive me?" Kagome pleaded with puppy eyes.

"Of Corse, wench. Let's go up to your room; you look tired." Inuyasha said as he picked Kagome up bridal style. Kagome smirked and whispered in Inuyasha's ear.

"We can go to my room, but I can think of something more fun to do in my bed then sleeping." Inuyasha smirked back and ran upstairs to Kagome's old bedroom.

Christmas Day

Inuyasha and Kagome were sleeping in bliss. The only thing that could be heard was the peaceful breathing of Kagome and Inuyasha. That and also the tons of hollering, screaming, cheering, and giggling coming from their three children, mother, grandfather, and brother. Inuyasha and Kagome both got up and walked down stairs screaming Merry Christmas.

After all the gifts and presents were torn open, the kids started playing around with them. Kagome giggled with joy as she watched her three babies playing. Kagome was so engrossed with watching her kids that she didn't notice when her husband came behind her and tapped her shoulder. Kagome jumped a little but soon calmed down.

"Inuyasha you startled me!" Kagome screamed. Inuyasha smiled and handed her a box. Kagome looked at him and then at the box.

"You better enjoy it wench." Inuyasha joked. Kagome opened the box and her heart jumper. There inside the box was a locket. But not just and locket it was the locket she gave to him 11 years ago (think second movie). Kagome opened it up and inside was the angry picture of them, but also a third piece was added on that had picture with their new family. Kagome closed it and placed it on her neck.

"Now your turn Inuyasha." Kagome stated as she gave Inuyasha a light rectangular box. Inuyasha unwrapped the box and opened it. It was a shirt rolled up with a rubber band around it. Inuyasha was confused but unraveled the shirt. On the front it had a picture of Inuyasha, Kagome, Keioku, Sakura, and Hikaru. On the bottom of the picture it said "World's Greatest Father" Inuyasha smiled.

"Baby turn it over" Kagome stated. Inuyasha did as he was told and his mouth dropped. On the back read, "With One on the Way". Inuyasha dropped the shirt and picked Kagome up. Inuyasha spun Kagome around in a circle while they were laughing.

"I can't believe you're pregnant. Kagome this is the best Christmas ever." Inuyasha breathed out with his head against Kagome's. Kagome smiled.

"Inuyasha look up. Mistletoe! Can't break tradition can we now?" Kagome smirked.

"No we most certainly not. Merry Christmas Baby" Inuyasha said as he started to passionately kiss his beautiful wife. Kagome's mother looked at the two.

"Aww what a cute Christmas this turned out to be." Mama Higurashi stated as she watched Inuyasha and Kagome kiss under the mistletoe.

**THE END**

AN: Merry Christmas. Please no flames..only advise. Thanks again and Happy Holidays!!


End file.
